halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnetic Accelerator Rifle-16 (MAR-16)
"Built for the future of defense, security, and procurement in armed conflict." -Product vision statement The Magnetic Accelerated Rifle-16 (MAR-16) or known commonly on the battlefield as the MAR is a compact-channel linear accelerator weapon used by the United Nations Space Command and manufactured collaboratively between Acheron Security and Misriah Armory respectively. The Rifle while employable by standard UNSC Marine's was designed with the intention of becoming the preferred rifle of choice within the Spartan Branch . Overview Introduced following the end of the Human-Covenant War the MAR-16 was developed during the end of the war in theory to produce a weapon capable of rapidly bypassing enemy shield and nano-laminate armoring of enemy targets. Reaching production following the successes of the ARC-920 Railgun the MAR utilized all of the modern scientific breakthroughs in compact magnetic accelerator technology. Succeeding the ARC-920 allowed the MAR-16 to learn from its predecessors and improve upon the basic principals of compactness, mobility, and battlefield practicality. Design Specifications The MAR-16 uses a pair of parallel conducting rails to accelerate its ammunition. A large electric current flows from one rail into the ammunition and then to the other rail; the electromagnetic effects of this interaction accelerate the round to incredible speeds. Improvements to the rail-gun technology allows for the MAR-16 to fire semi-automatically however increasing the likelihood of a forced cool down period of five seconds if the rifle is not given the chance to cool naturally between 10 consecutive shots. Amenities In addition to offering semi-automatic shield penetrating magnetic accelerated rounds, the MAR-16 features an optional laser point scope, a retractable buttstock, and multiple optic-sensors within the scope to read shield strength, armor integrity, ammo count, and internal temperature of the rifle all readily available to the user. With Spartan Operations in mind the MAR-16 comes with a unique S.P.R.T.N. system for Visor/scope integration. S.P.R.T.N. or Scope precision rifle technical network, is a system included in the MAR-16 which allows its scope and sensor-optics to integrate seamlessly with Mjolnir gen II visor systems offering enhanced combat awareness and increased precision with the rifle. Operational Notes With shield penetrating rounds the MAR-16 utilized in war games has shown to be highly effective against energy shielded units. A MAR-16 shot to any region of the MJOLNIR Gen 2 armor immediately breaks the shields and inflicts a heavy blow onto the Spartan within the armor. A second shot usually finishes the job a third has never failed. If a headshot in achieved, even Spartan IV's are no match for the MAR-16. Against higher tier Promethean forces the MAR-16 usually takes five body shots before eliminating the target or one head shot. With exceptional damage against heavily armored and shielded enemies to include Forerunner creations, the MAR-16 proves its place as the future of weapon systems. Production Notes and Related Projects Collaborative Ambitions Collaborative production of the rifle through Acheron Security and Misriah Armory the MAR-16 is generally accepted as the next step in terms of compact magnetic accelerator weaponry. A mission statement from the liaison for the partnership campaign have hinted at future variants to the MAR-16 along with potentially SMG, Assault Rifle, and even pistols featuring magnetic accelerator technology. Related Projects With the less than practical usefulness of the ARC-920 Railgun Acheron Security intends to specialize its Railgun weapons into more niche roles. While the MAR-16 offers unaugmented soldiers the capacity to take down shielded infantry and heavily armored enemy units, while offering Spartan soldiers an updated and modern alternative to the DMR, weapons such as the HARR-970 take a separate path and fine tune the ARC-920's versatile nature into a more strict vehicle killing machine. Excluding non-augmented soldiers from its target audience the HARR-970 fulfills the role as a heavy rail gun featuring specialized power source features along with tactical ammunition types for civilian-tight situations that still warrant a more explosive response. Not a Replacement to the ARC-920 While the MAR-16 and HARR-970 fulfill specialized and individual roles they do not replace the ARC-920 or its future renditions. The two child products focus on specific functions and uses of the ARC-920 and from this, have become individual weapon systems while the ARC-920 remains the more versatile and less specialized rendition still utilized and with a long lineage expected by Acheron Security. Trivia * The MAR-16 was built in collaboration by both Acheron Security, manufacturers of the ARC-920 Railgun, and Misriah Armory, manufacturer of the M395 DMR, to which the weapon gets its likeness. * While employable by standard infantry units of the United Nations Space Command Marines the MAR-16 is idealized to be wielded by members of the Spartan Branch. * Spartan Commander Chandler has adopted the MAR-16 as his standard Semi-automatic rifle of choice. Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Weapons